


Noiz' Middle School Dance

by GrammaticalMurder



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Child Noiz, F/M, Parody, fem!Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrammaticalMurder/pseuds/GrammaticalMurder
Summary: In a talent show, young Noiz decides to show off her Aoba Seragaki Fan Fiction.





	Noiz' Middle School Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a real life girl showing off her Ashton Kutcher Fanfiction.

"Alright," a woman paused before announcing the next contestant "up next is 7th grader Noise. She will be reading a piece that she calls Aoba Fanfiction: The Middle School Dance."

"It's Noiz." A small girl huffed as she walked pass the announcer. The woman adjusted the microphone to Noiz's height and then proceeded to walk off the stage.  
At this point Noiz organized her papers and began to read:

"Driver, please stop by at that middle school." said Aoba from the backseat of his limo.

"Yes " stated his driver, Clear.

"What is going on in there Clear?" asked Aoba

"It appears to be a middle school dance sir," said Clear "would you like to attend?"

"Yes," said the gorgeous skater type replied "I'm feeling a little lonely tonight and I have a feeling I'm going to meet someone special there."

Koujaku U. pushed at her WonderBra C cups to get Aoba's attention, but he didn't even notice her as he walked passed her and her sandals from last year.

"My name is Aoba," he declared cutely "what is yours?"

"Noizy," retorted the girl "I'm all German."

"Why are you alone?" he questioned, his blue hair flowing like a blue river.

"Why are YOU alone?" She flirted confidently.

"Because me and Mizuki broke up," he rejoined "but I cannot understand why you're alone. You are such a pretty girl."

He was right. She was pretty in a very subtle way that not everyone understood at first, just as her mother told her. Aoba took Noizy by the hand and they slow danced. The chaperone Tae-san, the science teacher, did not enforce the 12-inch rule and their bodies were touching because she saw how important this was to Noizy and to Aoba. At that moment, she decided to give Noizy an A.

"I'm so glad I requested my driver to stop in the Old District," uttered Aoba "I want to tell you that you're very different from the Platinum Jail girls I've met but in a good way. Also, you will be getting your period soon."

Noiz took in some air.

"Would you care to be in my next movie?"

"Yes," Noizy spoke "but first I must ask something that's been on my mind. Am I being punked?"

"I would never punk you," Aoba pronounced "Rather that I am in love with you."

They frenched.

"Next stop; Platinum Jail." Clear announced

"Clear you are the best," Aoba concluded "after Noizy of course."

Noiz turned to walk away from the stage as the audience awkwardly clapped at her performance.


End file.
